Left 4 Dead: Human Hunter
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: When Donovan, the leader of a small group of survivors get's bit by a hunter he had shot himself so he would not become one of THEM, And when Bill hear's about his first son's demise he vowed to protect the remaining members of his group. He was reunited with his second son Austin and his two friend's Kassie and Axel. and they have been waiting for him sense. REPROGRAMMING! -LW59
1. Lost

_**I'm a back with my first M rated story hope you like it – Lone Wolf 59.**_

The city was quiet. To quiet, blood dried paper flew across the ground and it started to rain. A single pair of footsteps broke through the dark wet night. A man walked down the dead street "well this sucks" the man said "first I get separated from the group and now it's raining" he said out loud. He looked around to see if anything was out of place. Nope. Good no undead but no survivor's ether. He walked farther down the broken street and herd talking at a nearby gas station. So he did the most normal thing. He walked up to them. But before he could get to them something jumped on him and bit his neck. At this he wiped out a magnum and shot its head it fell over in a heap. Next he put the gun to his head and shot the last thing he heard was a female voice yelling "Donovan No!".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	2. The Human Hunter

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Left For Dead, Resident Evil, Team Fortress 2, Call Of Duty: Black Ops, Dead Frontier, Sonic, Mario, Prototype, Or Danny Phantom. If i did Bill would'nt be dead! ENJO****Y!**_  
><strong>Chapter 2: The human Hunter.<strong>  
><strong>Donovan's POV<strong>  
>He remembered it all. From the frist infection to the day he was bit by that damn Hunter. But most of all he remembered her. And some-how he kept his human mind and did'nt become a brainless zombie like the rest of them. He jumped off the light pole that he was sitting on and landed on his feet then pulled up his hood and started to walk down the same street he "died" on. he still looked human but his eye's that were once green were now red. And his once brown hair was now white. As he walked he found a note for him from her it read.<em> 'Dear Donovan i know your still alive. I dont know how but i do and ill be waiting for you every night in front of the hold-out untill you come home. I met a few other people who helped get me away from your body one of them was so nice as to leave the outfit you most likely have on for you his name is Ellis he's a good friend and i know you two will be great friend's when you come home' - Kassie.<em> He couldent stop himself from chuckleing at the thought of her sitting there in a lawn chair with one of the big books he had back home. Ah home how he missed it after all it's been six week's since he was there last. " Hang on Kass i'm come'in home" he said softly to himself before bolting down the street in the derection of Natsya's hold-out.

**Ellis's POV**  
>He was waiting for Nick and Kassie to meet him and Bill at the gate. Zoey and Keith was already out there keeping a eye out for the dead man. all six of them some-how knew he was still alive but he never came home and every time he did'nt show Kassie would cry. How he hated to see her cry. he remembered the frist time he did'nt come home. 'They were sitting there all night but he never came back even if he does'nt know Donovan vary well he would still like to see him come home for her. He saw a side of Nick the he never saw before that night. <em>"Hey it's gonna be allright Kassie im sure he just got lost or something" Nick told the broken down girl "he aint a dog Nick!" Kassie yelled "he knows Kass he was just try'in to cheer you up" he told her "well it's not working vary well" Keith said "tell me about it" Zoey agreed "let's go back and we will start fresh in the morning" he told the four of them'.<em> Now that Bill joined the waiting party Ellis had someone to talk to, "So Bill ive been want'in to ask you something about Donovan" he said "shoot" was Bill's reply "did you know him vary well like before he became infected?" "he's my son why wouldent i know him" Bill said with a hint of sadness "Oh man im sorry i didn't know!" Ellis said with a conserned look on his face "it's alright boy he will come back when he think's it's time to" Bill told him. By then Nick and Kassie walked up to and out the gate they were in a deep converation about tonight's look out plan's. He got bug eyed when when he saw Donovan's brother come over with Coach draped over his sholder "I think this belongs to you?" before placeing him on a nearby sleeping bag "yep thats mine" he said pointing at Coach. "Well tell me if he come back tonight ok?" Austin asked with a smile "sure thing A-town" he told him "ELLIS!" Bill yelled from outside the gate "Im come'in Bill keep your beard on!" he yelled back. Little did he know the hold-out was under attack.

**Kieth's POV**  
>"Shit shit SHIT!" was all he could say becuse of the fact that there were WAY to many zombie's here for the four of them to handle, then Bill Ellis Coach and shockingly Austin came up with gun's in hand and unloaded on them. The rest were taken out by a unknown person. Kassie knew. "Well well well if it aint the welcoming party then i don't know who it is" the man said "Donovan?" i heard Ellis say across the way "yes and no that was my old name, they call me Nazo now." He told us as he stepped out of the shadows. The group looked at him. "Ok what is it? is there something on me that's not right?" They all said "NOPE!" at the same time<p>

_**END OF**_** CHAPTER!**


End file.
